Monday?
by SomeDay101
Summary: eh..well this really doesn't have to do anything its my first work so its lacking a few things  i used Ryan McCarthy from Never Back Down because hes awesome . Its Monday and a new overly confident guy has just arrived.


**I sighed once again blocking out the blabbering teacher and staring out aimlessly out the window. It was Monday. I really hated Mondays, or maybe it was because I wasn't a morning person and having math for first period didn't really help. I must have been day dreaming when I heard my name being called out **

"_**Miss Williams?" **_**a annoyed voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I snapped my head towards the teacher, Mrs. Johnson. I gave her a confused look and turned my attention to the board I quickly solved ****the problem in my head.**

"_**43." **_**I blurted out. Now it was Mrs. Johnson who shot me a confused look. I cleared my throat and responded calmly by pointing at the board **_**"The answer is 43."**_

**She glanced at the board and turned back to look at me. "Well done Miss Williams, but that isn't what I asked you." I must have had a confused look on my face when she repeated her question. "Would you mind if Mr. McCarthy sat next to you?" when she said that I realized there was a young man standing behind her with an amused smirk plastered on his pretty little face. I gaped at her and the turned my attention to the guy standing next to her McCarthy was it? I must have looked like a complete idiot as I felt blood rush to my face as I shook my head slightly trying to register when McCarthy had arrived.**

**He walked towards the seat next to mine. He walked rather confident his head held up high with a small crooked smirk on his face. Just by looking at him told me he was going to be popular rather quickly and he was used to getting attention. He was not to tall but not to short his height was average . Judging by the black t shirt that fit him rather tightly you could immediately tell he worked out. He had short dirty blonde hair cut perfectly into a fade and he had a pair of sparkling blue eyes and perfectly tanned skin.**

**I sighed mentally. This guy was going to be the topic of all the gossip today. I could already imagine the girls staring at him dreamily drooling and practically kissing the floor he walked on . A small smiled made its way to my face as imagined the awestruck girls. Don't get me wrong he was rather attractive but I wasn't one to get be easily fooled by good looks and the charming smiles. In the end they would just break your heart. I tensed up immediately at he sat next to me I could feel the death glares all the girls were sending me. The teacher continued with the lesson after explaining a few things to McCarthy. I took a few notes and sat rather stiffly and uncomfortable. **

**A minute or so passed when I felt someone staring at me directly. I glanced at the guy sitting next to me he had a rather amused look on his face as he saw that I was rather uncomfortable with him next to me. He smiled a small smile directed at me. His hand stretched out for me shake. I looked at it hesitating for a moment and the stretching my arm out as well. As we shooked hands he introduced himself. **_**"Hello I'm Ryan McCarthy, its nice to meet you." **_**I nodded my head and returned his smile with one of my own. **_**"Hey, nice to meet you too I'm Alexandra Williams." **_

**Instantly I regretted shaking his hand or even looking at him. The glares intensified I stiffened again. I could feel there eyes boring through the back of my head. I was slightly scared these girls where crazy and at the moment they saw me as a threat. I was to close to their Mr. Perfect . I glanced around the room trying to distract myself. Ryan must have sensed desperate attempts to shake off the glares. I heard him chuckle and I looked him puzzled . **

"_**What's so funny?" **_**I asked curiosity getting the best of me.**

"_**Its my first day and all the girls already love me." **_**I looked at him meeting his blue eyes for a moment the looking away. **

"_**Well lucky you, its your first day and the girl here already hate me." **_**I sighed and rubbed my temples in circular motions I could feel a headache rising up. **

**He chuckled again. **_**"well, then I am really lucky I'd hate to be you right now." **_**he leaned forward his hot breath tickling my ear. My breath hitched. What the hell was he doing!**

"_**Don't worry babe its alright as long as you stick with me I don't think they will dare lay a finger on you." **_**he whispered seductively.**

**After getting over my shock I replayed what he had just said. I wasn't normally a violent person I was actually calm and laid back but looking at him again I just wanted to slap that damn smirk of his face. No! I wasn't going to let this new guy get to me. He may think he owns the world and everyone was going to kiss his ass. Well I wasn't!**

**I turned and looked at him making eye contact. I raised an eyebrow at him and asked coolly **_**"Who said I was your babe McCarthy?" **_**he was about to speak when the bell rang signaling that class was over. I grabbed my bag and stuffed my books into it. I turned back and glanced at Ryan **_**"Later McCarthy!" **_**I waved with a triumphant grin on my face. **

**Well….maybe Mondays weren't that bad?**


End file.
